jailbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:BoomBloom/An Agent in time
There once lived a criminal group. They were called the Cofefes. They including of a pink human like rabbit named Miskit, Ace, Agent X, Nano, and Clink. They were going to rob a bank. But there were SWAT members camping, but Ace threw a dynamite into the bank, killing all guards. They blast opened the vault of the Presidental Vault. They deactivated the lasers and got 16,000 cash. They escaped the bank but were outnumebred by an huge crowd of police in tanks. Agent X called in the X motor and the Cofefes hopped in. Police chased them in BlackHawks but Nano took out all of the helicopters with his swarming nanobots. However there was a jet chasing them and cant be shot down. Clink was shot by a missle and captured by the jet, which then sped away. The jet was too fast for the cofefes to catch up to. The retreated to the secret agent base and raided it. Miskit loaded in an army helicopter. Meanwhile, Clink at a secret lair far away from the jailbreak world, was in an interrogation with the jet pilot, Nick. Clink wouldn't answer any questions and battled the Jet pilots team, dubbed the Bulls. The bulls captured Clink and brainwashed him. Clink turned evil now. Nick and the bulls, with a new member, Clink, attacked a cargo plane and controlled it. They transformed the cargo plane into an hovercraft and landed at a stoney building. Clink used a grenade and broke a wall, revealing the mythical item, the Jailbreak. Nick explained that the Jailbreak was an orange item made at least 1000 years ago by the gods. An mystical item was inside it and once it was taken out, the destruction it can cause is devastating. They didn't want to open it yet. Far away at the jailbreak city, The cofefes didn't know what to do to rescue their old friend. They decided to rest for the day. At 10 AM, they all woke up and decided to warm up by robbing the museum. They grabbed a Blackhawk that only fits 3 people this time but it is fast. So Agent X tied a rope below the helicopter and attached it to a patrol. Then Ace got on the patrol and took off. The team blasted the roof of the museum. The stole the planets, mummy, diamond, and other historical artifacts. They pulled the lever to open the door, but the team were arrested by camping cops, and were sent to an maximum security prison far away. The team were saddened by this moment. But Miskit had a plan. He had escaped 42 hard prisons, and he was sure he could escape this one. He asked for his teammates to capture Duct tape, 3 Batteries, 2 proshetic arms, and 1 peg leg, and to pick pocket the bronze key from the most trained guard here. Agent X went to the peg leg guy and said he would promise to pay the inmate's assistance in rent. He rejected and eventually took the leg and proshetic arms and alarms went off, chasing X, while giving the others the chance to get their items. They took out all the guards and took the items and went to the rocket ship in the middle. They used the items to activate it and launch off but it exploded as soon as it hit the air but the team used the glider to get in the swat van. The stole the van and took off, with Teslas chasing them crazy. They raced to the cargo plane and took off. Eventually, the plane attached to an another aircraft/ hovercraft, The HovTron. The Cofefes got in boxes and a stranger took each of the boxes to the control room. The boxes later toppled down, and the team was revealed. The craft's commander, Heinz, greeted them with a wonderful message. The team explored the craft while Ace went with Heinz. Heinz showed him pictures of 2 members of the bulls, Asimo and Badcc. He also showed the leader, Taymastar. The crew was shocked but Heinz took Ace to the prison room and saw someone, Badcc. He explained that If badcc tried to escape, he will fall 30,000 ft down to the ground. Now that is shocking. Agent x brought the rest of the team for breakfast. They had Pancakes, brownies, Hotdogs, burgers, and French fries. But an alarm beeped, but the problem remained unknown. The Cofefes, grabbed a jet and flew down in a stormy journey to the ground where they arrived at an wedding palace. The team was confused, until they saw Badcc. They were again confused, but realized that Badcc's form in the HovTron was an illusion! They captured the real one and tried to go back to the Hovtron, but were encountered by someone, Kreek. Kreek took out Badcc and escpaed but the rest of the cofefes followed and crashed. They saw Kreek, and Miskit and Kreek battled, but just as Kreek was about to crash into Miskit with the Nero, Miskit hard punched the car and the whole land shaked. Kreek explained that Badcc was his brother, but Cofefes said that Badcc was a prisoner who had the Jailbreak. Kreek understood and joined the Cofefes and put the real Badcc into his cell of 30,000 ft below trap. The team ad a 3 hour chat, until a brainwashed Clink and the rest of the Bulls on a jet shot an explosive arrow at the Hovtron. The Craft took so much damage that everything toppled, and the Bulls entered. They took out everyone and took Badcc with them, while the rest of the bulls escaped the craft and went down to Mad City. Clink and his massive army raided the Craft. TO BE CONTINUED! TELL ME IF YOU LIKE IT SO I CAN DECIDE TO CONTINUE OR NOT Category:Blog posts